


A Much Needed Release For Both Parties

by quaketheinhuman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Masturbation, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: This little plot popped into my head so I figured I'd write it up. I never write smut so hopefully ya'll like this.
Kudos: 9





	A Much Needed Release For Both Parties

Skye was finally alone for once in the base. The rest of the team was busy on different missions, so it was just her and the man being held in vault D. She didn't think Grant would try anything crazy while the others were gone, which meant she had some time. After closing herself into her bunk for the night, she decided to fix the problem that had been bothering her all day. Having Grant in the basement wasn't exactly an ideal situation, considering her bunk was right next to the vault door. She planned on being quiet enough that no sound would travel, not that it would matter too much if it did. She took off her work outfit and changed into an oversized t-shirt, making sure to leave her panties off, she wouldn't need them right now. She quietly slid into her bed and made sure she placed the iPad on her side table, with the camera fixed on Ward just in case. A sigh of relief left her lips and she reached into her drawer to pull out a small vibrator. Her body had been begging for release all day and she planned to resolve that problem quickly. She switched it on and let out a moan as she placed in over her aching sex. She started to grind her hips, making sure to hit every sensitive spot. She let her left hand slide underneath her shirt to squeeze her breasts. She let out multiple moans of pleasure as she felt her body near the climax. She needed something to push her over the edge and she happened to glance over at the iPad on her bedside and the thought of Ward entered her head. She had wanted him so badly before this mess, and not being able to have him only made her more frustrated. She pressed the vibrator against her clit as she envisioned him pounding into her, making sure she knew he was the boss. That did it. Her body convulsed with her orgasm and she found herself crying out his name louder than she had intended.   
She felt her body sag with relief and she found herself to be instantly exhausted. Suddenly, the vault alarm went off and her eyes darted to the iPad. Grant had moved his bed in order to try and get out of the cell. “Dammit!” she mumbled as she grabbed the iPad and made her way to the vault. As she walked down into the vault she noticed Grant was now sitting on his bed, without an ounce of regret in his expression. “Hey Skye, How are you?” she asked with a smirk and she glared at him. “What the hell are you doing down here?” she spat angrily and he simply shrugged. “I’m bored, and I’m sure you are too. What with the team gone and everything.” he said calmly and she let out a huff of exasperation. “Wanna open the cell? We can have a little fun while they're away.” he said with a mischievous smile. She continued to glare at him but seeing the look in his eyes made her feel bad for him in a way. Maybe he could come out just for a little while, she knew that he wouldn't try to hurt her. 

Without thinking, she let the barrier down. In an instant she found herself with her face pressed against the wall, and Grant was using something to tie her hands behind her back. “What the fuck Grant?!” she exclaimed and he chuckled darkly. “Someone has been a naughty girl..” he murmured into her ear “I heard you upstairs, masturbating to the thought of me. I thought you'd like to see what the real thing is like.” he said seductively and she felt a shudder ripple through her, making the desire pooling in her groin all the more noticeable. “Get off me Ward..” she gasped as she struggled against his hold. “I don't think you want me to.” he said confidently as he moved to suck on her neck, making sure to mark her multiple times. She threw her head back with a soft moan as he kissed her neck, she knew that if he continued this the team would definitely know what they were up to when they took a look at her. He finally finished tying her hands and he then pushed her so that she was bent over the metal table against the wall next to them. She groaned in protest but with her hands bound she was practically powerless. He wrapped his right hand around the back of her neck, keeping her pinned on the table. She felt his fingers brush over her clit before two slid inside her and she whimpered with need. “Hmm..You’re still nice and wet, and no panties.” he said with approval. She squirmed under his grasp and he hummed with disapproval “Now now...Don't get so worked up.” he said calmly and she heard the fabric of his pants rustle as he pulled them down. She felt him use his feet to spread her legs apart before she felt his tip against her entrance. She whimpered and instinctively pushed her hips towards him, searching for friction. “Please…” she begged and he chuckled. “Eager are we? I know the feeling. Do you know how hard it is to get off with a camera fixed on you 24/7?” he said with annoyance as he slid into her with a groan. She squirmed more frantically as she struggled to adjust to him inside her. “Fuck Skye, you feel so good..” he said with a growl as he started to move inside her. Once she adjusted she found herself moving her hips with his, pushing herself closer to the edge. He could feel her clenching around him as he pushed her closer to an orgasm, this only encouraged him to pound into her harder as he hungrily craved his own release. She let out a startled moan as he shifted his hips and began to slam into her sweet spot. “Fuck!” she exclaimed as her back began to arch in anticipation of her release. “Come on Skye. Come for me.” he growled as he pounded into her mercilessly. Her hips were starting to bruise with the impact of his slamming her into the table, but the pleasure overpowered it. She cried out a garbled version of his name as she reached her climax, and her body quickly drooped with exhaustion. Once he felt her tight walls begin to pulse around his cock, he knew he didn't have much longer. He slammed into her with desperation until he finally reached his orgasm. He continued to pump into her slowly, making sure to fill her up with his seed.

Eventually he pulled out of her and he untied her hands before carrying her over to his bed. She looked at him with both satisfaction and adoration “That was amazing..” she said sleepily and he smiled “I agree. It’s not everyday you get to fuck a sexy minx like yourself.” he retorted and she smirked. “I hope we get to do that more often.” she said and he grinned “Let me out more often and I’ll gladly help with your incurable horny-ness.” he said and she smiled “I definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so let me know what you think!


End file.
